Humberto Vélez
) |familiares = Alicia Vélez (hija) Humberto Vélez Jr. (hijo) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ocupacion = Locutor |medios = Teatro Cine |alias = Beto Vélez |eslogan = "El honorable Beto Vélez esta aquí D'oh" |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |demo = HomeroSimpson.ogg |ingreso_doblaje = 1983}} Humberto Vélez (Nacido el 30 de marzo de 1955 en Orizaba, Veracruz, México) es un actor mexicano de doblaje, teatro, radio y televisión con más de 25 años de trayectoria, principalmente reconocido en toda Hispanoamérica por haber sido la voz de Homero Simpson, en la popular serie animada Los Simpson durante 15 años. Estuvo casado con la también actriz y locutora Cony Madera. Juntos tuvieron dos hijos; Alicia Vélez y Humberto Vélez Jr. thumb thumb|[[Humberto Vélez en 2009.]] thumb|[[Sandro Larenas y Humberto Vélez.]] thumb|230px|right|Junto a [[Mario Castañeda y René García en 2015.]] thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right|Humberto Vélez y sus múltiples personajes interpretados thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px|right|[[Humberto Vélez en FPT explicando cómo hacer la voz de Homero Simpson]] Homero Simpson 2006.png|'Homero Simpson' en Los Simpsons, su personaje mas reconocido. Farnsworth.png|Profesor Hubert J. Farnsworth en Futurama. Lieutenant_Kif_Kroker.png|Kiff Crocker en Futurama. Winnie_The_Pooh.png|La nueva voz de Winnie The Pooh en Winnie The Poo. LordFarquaad.jpg|Lord Farquaad en Shrek.|link=http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Shrek roz2.jpg|Roz en Monsters Inc.|link=http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Monsters,_Inc. Sir Robert Norramby.png|El Conde en Thomas y sus Amigos. flabber.jpg|Flabber en Big Bad Beetleborgs. 411172.jpg|Poncho Balon en Poncho Balón. Tarantula.jpg|Tarantula en Beast Wars. 220px-Steve_Buscemi_2009_portrait.jpg|'Steve Buscemi' es interpretado habitualmente por Humberto Vélez. Danny_devito.jpg|'Danny DeVito' también es interpretado habitualmente por el. Nathanlane.jpg|'Nathan Lane' también es interpretado habitualmente. Robin_williams.jpg|'Robin Williams' también era doblado por Humberto. piratas-del-caribe-gibbs-by-zizzle-de-coleccion-mmu_MLM-O-77816379_8872.jpg|Señor Gibbs en Piratas Del Caribe. Arvinsloane.jpg|Arvin Sloane (2da voz) en la serie de TV Alias. EddardStark.jpg|Eddard Stark en El juego de tronos. 3403350_249px.jpg|Pelusa en Stuart Little. Pulga.jpg|P.T. Pulga en Bichos, una aventura en miniatura. Baki.jpg|Baki en Naruto. tumblr_m01fz5X9uB1qzlesao1_500.png|Louie en Viviendo con Louie. jon-lovitz.jpg|'Jon Lovitz' lo dobla actualmente|link=Humberto Vélez george_lopez-300x300.jpg|'George Lopez' tambien lo dobla recientemente|link=Humberto Vélez larry-miller.jpg|'Larry Miller' lo dobla mas actualmente cheech-marin.jpg|'Cheech Marin' lo dobla mas regularmente 05-vibes.jpg|Tambien dobla a Jeff Goldblum en Vibes Dr-philip.jpg|Dentista de Buscando a Nemo Profcallaghan.png|Robert Callaghan en Grandes héroes de disney Bird_Brain.jpg|Cerebro de pajaro, de T.U.F.F. Puppy: Agente secreto John Silver.jpg|John Silver el largo en El planeta del tesoro Skeleton Luis.jpg|Skeleton Luis Sánchez en "El libro de la vida" Bogus.jpeg|'Bogus' en Mr. Bogus El_Rey_Mondo 1.jpg|rey mondo|linktext=rey mondo Biografía Estudió primaria, secundaria y preparatoria en el Colegio Benavente de Tehuacán, Puebla de 1962 a 1970; Arte Dramático, Construcción escenográfica y Dirección Teatral en Dayton, Ohio, E.E.U.U (1972-1973), y Arte Dramático en el Instituto Andrés Soler perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA). Inició en el doblaje en 1985, gracias a su amigo Jesse Conde, que lo llevo a los estudios de Servicio Internacional de Sonido (Oruga), donde Francisco Colmenero le dio un papel de Gargamel de la serie animada Los Pitufos, por un capitulo y desde aquel momento trabaja en el doblaje. Uno de sus primeros trabajos como director de doblaje fue en la película "Poltergeist". Es reconocido popularmente como uno de los mejores doblajes de la voz de Homero Simpson. También ha sido maestro de doblaje, locución comercial, voz y dicción en seminarios y cursos en distintas universidades. Además de aportar su popular voz de Homero Simpson, Vélez es también la voz oficial de Winnie the Pooh, Lord Farquaad de Shrek, el gato Pelusa de Stuart Little, el Señor Gibbs de Piratas del Caribe, entre otros. También ha aparecido como invitado en Alejo y Valentina interpretando a Homero Simpson en el episodio Almorzando con Carlitox y repitio su papel en un capitulo de la serie Duckman. Vélez fue despedido de su trabajo como voz de Homero Simpson en el 2005 por un conflicto entre la empresa Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales (perteneciente a los señores Millet y Bilbatúa) y el sindicato mexicano de la A.N.D.A. Humberto Vélez no participó en la película. Su reemplazante para la voz de Homero Simpson fue Víctor Manuel Espinoza, alias Otto Balbuena. A pesar de eso, muchos fans aún consideran a Vélez cómo la oficial y auténtica voz de Homero. A lo largo de su carrera artistica, ha hecho cine, teatro y locución; además de impartir conferencias y talleres de doblaje en México y en el extranjero. En la actualidad, Humberto combina su trabajo en esta especialidad con las actividades mencionadas. Filmografía Películas Danny DeVito *La fuente del amor - Al Russo (2010) *Un hogar de cabeza - Cathkart (2009) *Relative Strangers - Frank Menure/Mierdé (2006) *Tómalo con calma - Martin Weir (2005) *El gran pez - Amos Calloway (2003) *Duplex - Narración (2003) *¿Quién no mató a Mona? - Jefe Rash (2000) *El mundo de Andy - George Shapiro (1999) *El gran Kahuna - Phil Cooper (1999) *Matilda - Harry Wormwood / Narrador (1996) *El nombre del juego - Martin Weir (1995) *Mira quién habla ahora - Rocks (1993) Steve Buscemi *Zapatero a tus zapatos - Jimmy (2014) *El increíble Burt Wonderstone - Anton Marvelton (2013) *Fuerza-G - Bucky el hámster (voz) (2009) *La telaraña de Charlotte - Emilio la Rata (voz) (2006) *La isla - James McCord (2005) *Vacas vaqueras - Wesley (voz) (2004) *Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over - Romero (2003) *Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos - Romero (2002) *Armageddon - Rockhound (1998) *Con Air - Garland 'The Marietta Mangler' Greene (1997) Nathan Lane *La profesora de inglés - Carl Kapinas (2013) *Espejito Espejito - Brighton (2012) *Los productores - Max Bialystock (2005) *Una cita con tu ídolo - Richard Levy (2004) *Nicholas Nickleby - Vincent Crummles (2002) *Stuart Little 2 - Pelusa (voz) (2002) *Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia - Pelusa (voz) (1999) *La jaula de los pájaros - Albert Goldman (1996) *Un ratoncito duro de cazar - Ernie Smuntz (1997) Cheech Marin * Machete- Padre Cortez (2010) * La Montaña Embrujada - Mecanico (2009) * Un chihuahua en Beverly Hills- Manuel (2008) * Una Navidad de locos- Oficial Salino (2004) * Desayunando con Einstein - Einstein (voz) (1998) * Del crepúsculo al amanecer- Carlos (1996) * Anillos de violencia- Burt Aramis (1992) Robin Williams *Una boda como todas - Padre Monighan (2013) mexicano *RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas - Bob Munro (2006) *Un papá de sobra - Dale Puttley (1997) *Hamlet - Osric (1996) *Despertares - Doctor Malcom Sawyer (1990) *Las aventuras del Barón Munchausen - El Rey de la Luna (1990) Larry Miller *Año nuevo - Harley (2011) *El diario de la princesa 2 - Paolo Putanezca (2004) *La revancha de Max - Elliot T. Jindraike (2001) *El diario de la princesa - Paolo Putanezca (2001) *10 cosas que odio de ti - Walter Statford (1999) *Mujer bonita - Sr. Hollister (1990) (Redoblaje) George Lopez *Rio - Rafael (2011) (Primer trailer) *Día de los enamorados - Alfonso (2010) *Marmaduke - Carlos (2010) *Mi papá es mamá exploradora - Eddie Serrano (2009) *The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D - Sr. Eléctrico / Tobor (2005) Jon Lovitz *Las horas perdidas - Bart Bookman (2006) *Las mujeres perfectas - Dave Markowitz (2004) *Reparando corazones - Barry Sherman (2001) *Loca escuela del desorden - Richard Clark (1996) *Mi novia es una extraterrestre - Ron Mills (1988) (Redoblaje) James Gandolfini *El depósito - Primo Marv (2014) *Una segunda oportunidad - Albert (2013) *Sobreviviendo a la Navidad - Tom Valco (2004) *El hombre que nunca estuvo - Big Dave Brewster (2001) *Una acción civil - Al Love (1998) (Redoblaje) Al Pacino *Phil Spector - Phil Spector (2013) *Stand Up Guys - Valentine "Val"(2012) *No conoces a Jack - Jack Kevorkian (2010) *Insomnia - Detective Will Dormer (Redoblaje / 2002) Kevin McNally *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Gibbs (2011) *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo - Gibbs (2007) *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte - Gibbs (2006) *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra - Gibbs (2003) Raúl Juliá *Los locos Addams - Gomez Addams (1993) *Los locos Addams II - Gomez Addams (1991) *The Rookie - Strom (1990) (Redoblaje) *Traición al amanecer - Comandante Xavier Escalante (1988) Forest Whitaker *Los recolectores - Jake (2010) *Hurricane Season - Al Collins (2009) (Redoblaje 2013) *Justo en la mira - Howard Lewis (2008) *La habitación del pánico - Burnham (2002) Brett Cullen *42 - Clay Hopper (2013) *Amenaza roja - Tom Eckert (2013) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende - Congresista (2012) John Lithgow *Propuesta de año bisiesto - Jack Brady (2010) *Loca por las compras - Edgar West (2009) *2010: El año que hacemos contacto - Dr. Walter Curnow (Redoblaje / 1984) Robert Duvall *Loco corazón - Wayne (2009) *Fenómeno - Doc Brunder (1996) (1era versión) *El poder del amor - Wyly King (1995) Tom Sizemore *Pearl Harbor - Earl Sistern (2001) *Enemigo público - Boss Paulie Pintero (1998) *Con alma y corazón - Milo Peck (1993) Ray Winstone *Al filo de la oscuridad - Jedburgh (2010) *Violación de domicilio - Agente Bruno Fella (2006) *Rey Arturo - Bors (2004) John Goodman *Mis pequeños inquilinos - Ocious P. Potter (Doblaje original / 1997) *El Rey Ralph - Ralph Hampton Gainesworth Jones (1991) *Prohibida obsesión - Det. Sherman (1989) Jeff Goldblum *Día de la Independencia - David Levinson (1996) *Vibes - Nick Deezy (1988) *Los Elegidos para la gloria - Reclutador 1 (1983) Garry Shandling *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno - Senador Stern (2014) *Iron Man 2 - Senador Stern (2010) Kenneth Cranham *Maléfica - Rey Henry (2014) *Trauma - Detective Jackson (2004) Cedric the Entertainer ' *In-Actividad Paranormal - Padre Williams (2013) *El hombre de la casa - Percy Stevens (2005) 'Jon Favreau *Así somos - James Richards (2012) *Daredevil - Franklin "Foggie" Nelson (2003) Jean Reno *Alex Cross: En la mente del asesino - Leon Mercier (2012) *Todo por Roseanna - Marcello (Doblaje Original) (1996) [[Jon Polito|'Jon Polito']] * La última escena - Wally Kamin (2004) * El Cuervo - Gideon (Redoblaje / 1994) Richard Griffiths *La invención de Hugo Cabret - Sr. Frick (2011) *Cuentos que no son cuento - Barry Nottingham (2008) Richard Jenkins *La cabaña del terror - Sitterson (2011) *Más barato por docena - Shake (2003) [[Jeffrey Tambor|'Jeffrey Tambor']] * Los más buscados de Malibú - Dr. Fieldman (2004) * Dr. Dolittle - Dr. Fish (1998) William Hurt *Too Big to Fail - Henry Paulson (2011) *Perdidos en el espacio - Profr. John Robinson (1998) Tommy Lee Jones *The Sunset Limited - Blanco (2011) *El cliente - Roy Foltrigg (1994) Miguel Ferrer *Asesinato en la mafia - Vincent (2009) *RoboCop - Bob Morton (1987) Bob Balaban *Sin reservas - Terapeuta (2007) *El esmoquin - Winton Chalmers (2002) [[Tom Virtue|'Tom Virtue']] * Extract - Cliente de la Guitarra (2009) * Crimen perfecto - Attorney Apley (2007) Anthony Hopkins *Beowulf - Hrothgar (2007) *Al filo del peligro - Charles Morse (1997) Andy Serkis *El gran truco - Alley (Segunda versión / 2006) *Si tuviera 30 - Richard (2004) [[Rob Reiner|'Rob Reiner']] * El lobo de Wall Street- Max Belfort (2013) * No hay héroe pequeño - Screwie (2006) J.K. Simmons *El quinteto de la muerte - Garth Pancake (2004) *Océano de fuego - Buffalo Bill Cody (2004) Miguel Sandoval *Daño Colateral - Joe Phipps (2002) *Permiso para matar - Julio Martin (2002) Ron Rifkin *El misterio de la libélula - Dr. Charlie Dickinson (Redoblaje) (2002) *Los Ángeles al desnudo - D.A. Ellis Loew (Segunda versión) (1997) Luis Guzmán *El conde de Monte Cristo - Jacopo (2002) *Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer - Maurice TT Rodriguez (1997) Chris Farley *Oveja negra - Mike Donnelly (1996) *Tommy Boy - Tommy Callahan (1995) Brent Spiner *Star Trek 8: Primer contacto - Comandante Data (1996) *Star Trek 7: Generaciones - Comandante Data (1994) Roy Dotrice *La letra escarlata - Rev. Thomas Cheever (1995) *The Cutting Edge - Anton Pamchenko (1992) Harvey Keitel *Barrio chino 2 - Julius Berman (1990) *Pensamientos mortales - John Woods (1991) Chevy Chase *Vacaciones de Navidad - Clark Griswold (1989) *Fletch, el extraordinario - Irwin 'Fletch' Fletcher (1985) Redoblaje [[Don Knotts|'Don Knotts']] * Herbie va a Montecarlo - Wheely Applegate (1977) * Autosecuestradores - Bert (1976 / Redoblaje) Bobcat Goldthwait *Locademia de policía 4 - Oficial Zed (1987) *Locademia de policía 3 - Cadete Zed (1986) Otros papeles *Luna de miel en familia - Mfana (Abdoulaye N'Gom) (2014) *Un corazón normal - Ben Weeks (Alfred Molina) (2014) *Se vive mejor con la química - Insertos (2014) *Sólo amigos? - Murray (Mike Wilmot) (2013) *Prisioneros - Cap. Richard O'Malley (Wayne Duvall) (2013) *El mayordomo - Maynard (Clarence Williams III) (2013) *Bienvenidos a la jungla - Jared (Eric Edelstein) (2013) *Nicky Deuce - Paulie (Vincent Curatola) (2013) *El hombre de acero - Lor-Hem (Julian Richings)(2013) *Jack el cazagigantes - General Entin (Ralph Brown), Narración inicial (trailer) (2013) *Piel verdadera - Voces adicionales (2012) *El mágico Mike - Sal (James Martin Kelly) (2012) *Marley y yo - Anunciador (Garry Chalk) (2011) *Linterna Verde - Abin Sur (Temuera Morrison) (2011) *Capitán América: El primer vengador - Velador de la torre (David Bradley) (2011) *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II - Fohn (Nirut Sirichanya) (2011) *Princesa por accidente - Bernard Marchand (Christophe Malavoy) (2011) *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Kreacher (Simon McBurney) (2010) *Mi vecino es un espía (2nda versión) - Poldark (Magnús Scheving) (2010) *El Cuarto Contacto - Comisario August (Will Patton) (DVD Videomax) (2009) *Puños mortales - Roberto (Dick Anthony Williams) (2009) *Halloween 2: H2 - Dr. Sam Loomis (Malcolm McDowell) (2009) *En la tormenta - Winston Churchill (Brendan Gleeson) (2009) *Un hombre serio - Tío Arthur Gopnik (Richard Kind) (2009) *Brooklyn's Finest - Carlo (Vincent D'Onofrio) (2009) *Súper Agente 86 - Sigfried (Terence Stamp) (Trailer Latino) (2008) *10,000 A.C. - Narrador (Omar Sharif) (2008) *Re-Animado - Sonny Appleday (Matt Knudsen) (2008) *Los destinos cruzados - Sam (Danny Spalluto) (2008) *Pintando la Navidad - Sr. Rosa (Jay Brazeau) (2008) *iCarly en Japón - Kamicase (2008) *Águila contra tiburón - Jonah (Brian Sergent) (2007) *Stardust: el misterio de la estrella - Obispo (2007) *Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix - Kreacher (Timothy Bateson) (2007) *Norbit - Sweet Jesus (Eddie Griffin) (2007) *Rocky Balboa - Paulie Pennino (Burt Young) (2006) *Hechizada - Tío Arthur (Steve Carell) (2005) *Los Dukes de Hazzard - Guardia de Seguridad (2005) *Hostal - Ejecutivo holandes (2005) (Version Sony) *Herbie: A toda marcha - Loco Dave (2005) *Mi vecino el asesino 2 - Lazlo (Kevin Pollak) (2004) *El día después de mañana - Vagabundo (2004) *Diario de una pasión - John Hamilton (David Thornton) (Redoblaje) (2004) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días - Coronel Kitchener (Ian McNeice) (2004) *Los coristas - Clément Mathieu (Gérard Jugnot) (2004) * Robando la navidad - Jack Clayton (Tony Danza) (2003) *Defendiendo a los niños - Sam (C. David Johnson) (2003) *Kill Bill Vol. 1 - Hattori Hanzo (Sonny Chiba) (2003) *Locos de ira - Galaxia/Gary (2003) *Austin Powers en Goldmember - Nigel Powers (Michael Caine) (2002) *Pinocho - Grillo (2002) *El Majestic - Doc Stanton (David Ogden Stiers) (2001) *CQ - Andrezej (Gérard Depardieu) (2001) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple - Adolphe Menjou (Nicholas Hammond) (2001) *Rock Star - Mats (Timothy Spall) (2001) *La casa en la montaña embrujada - Stephen H. Price (Geoffrey Rush) (1999) *Novia fugitiva - Bob Kelly (Christopher Meloni) (1999) *Mi marciano favorito - Traje Zoot (Wayne Knight) (1999) *Cambio de papeles - Howard (1999) *Las vacaciones del director - Oliver (Dr. Vernon Baxter falso) (Carlos Jacott) *Perturbados - Allen (Ethan Embry) (Doblaje original) (1998) *Amor a colores - Big Bob (J.T. Walsh) (1998) *Charmed - Barbas (Billy Drago) (1998 - ¿?) *El invencible - Giancarlo (Richard Norton) (1998) * Estudio 54 - Anthony (Jason Andrews) (1998) (Redoblaje) *La pandilla Newton - Jess Newton (Ethan Hawke) (1998) *Dr. Dolittle - Doctor Fish (Jeffrey Tambor) (1998) *El violín rojo - Charles Morritz (Samuel L. Jackson) (1998) *City of Angels - Nathaniel Messinger (Dennis Franz) (1998) *Camino sin retorno - Ciego (Jon Voight) (1997) *Alien: La resurrección - Dr. Gediman (Brad Dourif) (1997) *Contacto - Sr. Hadden (John Hurt) (1997) *El invencible - Giancarlo (Richard Norton) (1997) *Todo por Roseanna - Marcello (Jean Reno) (1997) *Ángeles en la zona de anotación - Dr. Frick (1997) *Leyenda de la tumba perdida - Eric Leonhardt (Rick Rossovich) (1997) *Todo o nada - Gerald A. Cooper (Tom Wilkinson) (1997) *Juegos de azar - Larry Henderson (Stephen E. Miller) (1997) *Como caído del cielo - Reverendo Henry Biggs (Courtney B. Vance) (1996) *Corazón de dragón - Gilbert (Pete Postlethwaite) (1996) *El alma del juego - Frank Duncan (1996) *El Mounstruo del Lago Ness - Gordon Shoals (Keith Allen) (1996) *Susie Q - Don Tanner (David Kaye) (1996) *La Roca - Director del FBI James Womack (John Spencer) (1996) *Madre - John Henderson (Mel Brooks) (1996) *101 Dálmatas - Horacio (Mark Williams) (1996) *La jurado - Louie Boffano (Tony Lo Bianco) (1996) *Rasputín - Tsar Nicholas II (Ian McKellen) (1996) *El Protector - Johnny C (Robert Pastorelli) (Doblaje original) (1996) *Terror bajo la tierra 2 - Earl Bassett (Fred Ward) (Redoblaje) (1996) *Mi querido presidente - Senador Bob Rumson (Richard Dreyfuss) (1995) *Vampiro en Brooklyn - Silas Green (John Witherspoon) (1995) *Corazón Valiente - Voces adicionales (1995) *El Cuervo - Gideon (Jon Polito) (1994) (Redoblaje TV) *Ernest va a la escuela - Ernest P. Worrell (Jim Varney) (1994) *Maverick - Marshal Zane Cooper (James Garner) (1994) *Con honores - Simon (Joe Pesci) (1994) *La lista de Schindler - Itzhak Stern (Ben Kingsley) (1993) *Jason condenado al infierno: El último viernes - Insertos (1993) *Pasajero 57 - Charles (1992) *Terminator 2: El juicio final - T-800 (Arnold Schwarzenegger) (1991) *La gente detrás de las paredes - Papá (Everett McGill) (1991) *La noche de los muertos vivientes (1990) (remake) - Ben (Tony Todd) (1990) *Barrio chino 2 - Julius 'Jake' Berman (Harvey Keitel) (1990) *Cry Baby - Juez (Robert Walsh), voces adicionales e insertos (1990) *La sociedad de los poetas muertos - Senor Perry (Kurtwood Smith) (Redoblaje) (1989) *Los cazafantasmas II - Guardia del museo, Conductor que le grita a Louis y presentación (doblaje original)/Juez Stephen Wexler (Harris Yulin) (Redoblaje) (1989) *Mira quién habla - Lou (Louis Heckerling ) (1989) *Querida, encogí a los niños - Wayne Szalinsky (Rick Moranis) (1989) *Fletch vive - Hamilton "Ham" Johnson (Hal Holbrook) (1989) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 5: El niño de los sueños - Dr. Moore (Steven Grives) (1989) *Mensajero de la Muerte - Garret Smith (Charles Bronson) (1988) *Las travesuras de una pelirroja - Insertos (1988) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños - Dennis Johnson (Nicholas Mele) (1988) *Los enredos de Wanda - Archie Leach (John Cleese) (1988) *Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado - Sr. Butterworth (Jack Gilford) (1988) *Superman IV - Insertos (1987) *Invasión a los Estados Unidos - Matt Hunter (Chuck Norris) (1985) *Las minas del rey Salomón y la cueva de la muerte - Presentación (1985) *Gremlins - Randall Peltzer (Hoyt Axton) (1984) (Redoblaje) *Indiana Jones y el Templo de la Perdición - Mola Ram (Amrish Puri) (1984) (Redoblaje) *La niña del fuego - John Rainbird (George C. Scott) (1984) *Blade Runner - Gaff (Edward James Olmos) (1982) (Redoblaje de 2004) *Quien encuentra un amigo, encuentra un tesoro - Kador (Claudio Riffini) (1981) *Herbie va a Montecarlo - Wheely Applegate (Don Knotts) (1977) * El Padrino - Jack Woltz (John Marley) (1972) (Redoblaje) *Sissi emperatriz - Administrador (1956) *Sissi - Encargado de telégrafo (1955) Películas animadas Jim Cummings *Winnie the Pooh - Winnie Pooh (2011) *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh: Celebración musical - Winnie Pooh (2009) *La película de navidad de los Súper Detectives - Winnie Pooh (2007) *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween - Winnie Pooh (2005) *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante - Winnie Pooh (2005) *Nuevas aventuras con Rito - Winnie Pooh (2004) *Winnie Pooh 123 - Winnie Pooh (2004) *Unas fiestas con mucho Pooh - Winnie Pooh (2002) *El Libro de la Selva 2 - Coronel Haiti (2003) *La gran película de Piglet - Winnie Pooh (2002) John Ratzenberger *Cars - P.T. La Pulga auto (2006) *Los Increíbles - Subterráneo (2004) *Bichos, una aventura en miniatura - P.T. La Pulga (1998) John Lithgow *Shrek 3-D - Fantasma de Lord Farquaad (2003) *Shrek - Lord Farquaad (2001) *Rugrats en París: La película - Jean-Claude (2000) Robin Williams *Happy Feet: El pingüino - Pingüino Ramon *Happy Feet: El pingúino 2 - Pingüino Ramon Samuel E. Wright *La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel - Sebastián (2008) *La sirenita II: Regreso al mar - Sebastián (2000) Roly Serrano *El ratón de los dientes 2 - Rata (2008) *El ratón de los dientes - Rata (2006) Bob Peterson *Monsters, Inc - Roz (2001) *Monsters University - Roz (2013) Otros *El libro de la vida - Skeleton Luis *Aviones 2: Equipo de Rescate - Jammer *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Sir Robert Norramby *Toy Story 3 - Risas *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Sr. Fezziwig *Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Coco *Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo - Carlos *Buscando a Nemo - Dentista *Jack y Jill en Villajuguete - Sr. Barnaby (1997) *Vacas Vaqueras - Señor Weasley (Steve Buscemi) *Héroes Verdaderos - Joaquín Arias *El planeta del tesoro - John Silver *El príncipe cascanueces - Tío Drosselmeyer (Peter Boretski) (1990) (Doblaje original) *Una película de huevos - El huevo de chocolate (Huevay Segundo) *Otra película de huevos y un pollo - El huevo de chocolate (Huevay Segundo) *Stuart Little 3 - Pelusa (Nathan Lane) *Tarzán II - Zugor *Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños- Rey Huberto (2007) *Vecinos invasores - Tortuga Verne *Cars - Clink (Auspiciador Russt-ezze) *Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces - Rey de los gatos *Todos los perros van al cielo 2 - Itchy Itchifer *Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque - Búho *101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Gaspar *Los Picapiedra: La boda de Pebbles - Pedro Picapiedra *Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas - Sombrerero loco (1987) *En busca de Santa - Capitán Cragg *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros - Chico malo #2 *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! - Outback Ollie *Dinosaurios - Horace *La dama y el vagabundo - Policía (Redoblaje 1997) Series animadas Jim Cummings *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Winnie Pooh *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Capitán Betty *El Libro de Pooh - Winnie Pooh *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Hondo Ohnaka [[Dan Castellaneta|'Dan Castellaneta']] * Los Simpson - Homero Simpson, 335 episodios (temporadas 1-15) (1990-2004) / Abraham Simpson (temporada 13) (2002) * Duckman - Homero Simpson (cameo un cap.) (1997) * El crítico - Homero Simpson , Voces adicionales (1994-1996) Otros papeles *Los Simpson - Lectura de títulos (temporadas 1-15) (1990-2004) / Cosme Fulanito (un cap.) / Steve Buscemi (un cap.) (temporada 14) *Aventuras en pañales - Gato Montello (un ep.) *Futurama - Profesor Hubert Farnsworth (1999-2003) / Kif Kroker (1999-2003) / Lección de títulos (1999-2003) *Padre de Familia - Peter Griffin (temporadas 1-2) (1999-2001)/Presentador y Letreros (temporadas 1-2) (1999-2001) *Alejo y Valentina - Homero Simpson (invitación especial) *Thomas y sus Amigos - Sir Robert Norramby (El Conde) *Poncho Balón- Poncho Balón *Beast Wars - Tarántulas *La pintoresca vida de Tim - El Jefe *El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry - Capitán *El laboratorio de Dexter - Gigantón *Stuart Little (serie animada) - Gato Pelusa *Rocket Power - Tito Makani *South Park - Sr. Mackey / Big Gay Al / Voces adicionales (doblaje mexicano) *Sonic Underground - Tío Chuck *Mr. Bogus - Mr. Bogus *Ugly Americans - Larry King / Al Pacino *Conde Pátula - "¿Quién eres tú?" (un sacerdote de Ra que dice tener ese nombre) *Ren y Stimpy - El Reverendo Jack Queso / Voces adicionales *La vida moderna de Rocko - Bob BuckiTaylor *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Jimmy Neutrón en su versión malvada *Phineas y Ferb - Abuelo Flynn (abuelo de Phineas), Capitan Kidd (Episodio 6, Temporada 3), Executivo de Todo Herramientas (Episodio 35, Temporada 3). *Loonatics - Ralph "Pa" Runner (Daran Norris) / Stoney (Joe Alaskey) / Otto el raro (Dee Bradley Baker) *Súper Sergio - Arturo Gilmore *Las aventuras de Sonic - Gallotronic *Ben 10 - Subliminal *Ben 10: fuerza alienígena - Alcalde Coleman *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Aggregor (1er ep.) / Zombozo el Payaso (2da. voz) *X-Men - James/Vengador, Robot (Voz adicional) * Life With Louie - Louie Anderson *Toonsylvania - Igor *Kissyfur - Floyd *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Grimian *T.U.F.F. Puppy: Agente Secreto - Cerebro de Pájaro *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Jabba el Hutt y Gran Hay-Zu *Super Kid - Blug Boy (serie animada de Corea del Sur) *Graims - Charlie Brown (Version adulto, parodia de la serie animada) * MAD - Voces adicionales (temp. 4) * Tío Grandpa - Cristobal Colon * El Increible Mundo de Gumball - Sr. Robinson (temp. 3) * Los 7E - Voces Adicionales Anime Jouji Nakata *Lost Universe - Stargazer *Naruto - Baki *Naruto Shippūden - Baki Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión de DVD) - Hypnos *El misterio de Mamo - Hayward Lockewood (Mamo) *Tekkaman Blade - Comandante Jamison *Ranma ½ - Médico particular de Harumaki (capítulo 144) *Cyborg 009 - Profesor Isaac Gilmore *Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Cecco *Los Bits - Narración e insertos *Sandy y sus koalas - Mago ambulante (un cap.) *Lost Universe - Narrador *Bleach - Love Aikawa *Cazafantasmas Mikami - Abuelo fantasma (Episodio 37) *D'Artacan y los tres mosqueperros - Cardenal Richelieu / Conde de Roquefort (algunos capítulos) *Crónicas Pokémon - Profesor Brown *Pokémon: Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales - Clay *Monster Rancher - Big Blue *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Dr. Brief (Padre de Bulma) *Sailor Moon - Sr. Edwards (capítulo 108), Takeo Shiro/Sailor Amuse (capítulo 190) *Tico y sus amigos - Al Series de TV Tom Virtue * The Comeback - Eddie * El séptimo cielo - Juror (1 ep.) * Dharma y Greg - Mr. Miller (1 ep.) * El mundo secreto de Alex Mack - Big Lou (ep 1, temporada 4) Sean Bean * El Juego de Tronos - Eddard "Ned" Stark * El narrador de cuentos - El príncipe (Versión de México) Ron Rifkin *Alias - Arvin Sloane (temporada 3-5) *Cinco hermanos - Saul Holden [[Ricky Gervais|'Ricky Gervais']] *Derek - Derek Noakes (2012) *La oficina - David Brent (2011) Otros papeles *El suceso - Vicepresidente Raymond Jarvis (Bill Smitrovich) *Castle - Juez Markway (Dan Castellaneta) (2008-presente) *Invasión extraterrestre - Padre Travis ( Scott Hylands ) *Los Soprano - Tony Soprano ( James Gandolfini ) (1999-2007) *Matrimonio...con hijos - Al Bundy (Ed O'Neill) / Insertos (1987-1997) *Melrose Place - Peter Burns (226 episodios, 1994–1999) *Lost - Bernard Nadler (Sam Anderson) (2005-2010) * Las Vegas - Fred Puterbaugh (Jon Lovitz) (2004-2005) *Los Magníficos - Templeton "Faz" Peck ( Benedict]) (4º-5º temporada) *Superboy - Lex Luthor (Sherman Howard (Segunda temporada en adelante) *Dharma y Greg - Peter *El precio del deber - Coronel John LaRue (Kiel Martin) (Segunda voz) *La tercera roca del Sol - Dick Solomon (John Lithgow) *Deslizadores (Sliders) - Rembrandt Brown *Power Rangers: Zeo - Rey Mondo (David Stenstrom) *Power Rangers: Zeo - St. Stone *Power Rangers: Zeo - Jason/Red Ranger (Cap. 33 recuerdos contra Goldar) *Alias - Dr. Zhang Lee/Dentista (Ric Young, 5 caps.), secuestrador (2 episodios) *Esposas desesperadas - Addison Prudy (Paul Dooley) *El Escudo - Teniente Jon Cavanaugh (Forest Whitaker) *OZ - Vernon Schillinger (J.K. Simmons) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Profesor Larrytite *Ugly Betty - Padre de Betty (Tony Plana) *Kung Fu: la leyenda continúa - Gary Bennett (Alex Cord, un cap.) *Caso cerrado - Nick Vera (Jeremy Ratchford) (excepto 5ª temporada) *Las aventuras de Merlín - Gaius * A todo ritmo - Larry Diller (Larry Miller) *Una diva cambiando de cuerpo - Juez Joshua Gilbert (Wilbur Fitzgerald) (2009) (Temp 1, Cap 10) *La esposa ejemplar - Juez Richard Cuesta (David Paymer) (temp. 1, cap. 18) *La niñera - Chevy Chase, Elton John *Drake y Josh - Voces adicionales *Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales *La Pasión - Caifás (Ben Daniels) *El mentalista - Heaton Krupp (Vyto Ruginis) (Temp 2 , cap 12) / Donny Culpepper (David Warshofsky) (Temp 2 Cap 9) *Vida de perros - Salli (2ª voz) (Joe Piscopo) *CSI: New York - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja - Voces Adicionales *ICarly - Voces Adicionales *Academia de modelos - Kikou (Paul Soka), voces adicionales *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Sr. Andersson *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Transtornamentes *Smallville - Perry White (Michael McKean) (Temporada 9) *Sr. Young - Profesor de canto *The Newsroom - Charlie Skinner (Sam Waterston) 2012-Presente *Sherlock - Sr. Szikora, Voces adicionales *Plaza Sésamo - Voces adicionales Miniseries *El décimo reino - Gobernador de la prisión (John Shrapnel) / Voces adicionales Documentales *Gracias Señor Presidente - Ronald Reagan / Reportero Telenovelas brasileñas Werner Schünemann *Belleza pura - Tomas *Passione - Saulo *Lado a Lado - Dr Assunçao Paulo Betti *Siete pecados - Flavio *Paraíso tropical - Lucena José de Abreu *Amazonia - Coronel Firmino *Deseo prohibido - Chico Fernandes Otros *Chocolate con pimienta - Reginaldo (Antônio Grassi) *Mujeres apasionadas - Leopoldo (Oswaldo Louzada) *Páginas de la vida - Dr. Moretti (Henrique César) *Dos caras - Pastor Inácio (Ricardo Blat) *Vivir la vida - José García (Maradona) (Mario José Paz) *Cuna de Gato - Fernando (Pedro Paulo Rangel) *El astro - Youssef (José Rubens Chachá) *Macho man - Nelson (Zuzu) - (Jorge Fernando) *La Guerrera - Russo (Adriano Garib) *Hombre Nuevo - Haroldo Barata (Leandro Hassum) *Imperio - Reginaldo (Flávio Galvão) Videojuegos *Fable III - Jasper *Alan Wake - Carl Stucky, Poseídos, Mulligan *Fable II - Voces adicionales *Gears of War - Voces adicionales *Cursed Mountain - Bennet *Diablo III - Imperius *League of Legends - Lee Sin, Ryze, Twisted Fate *Batman: Arkham Origins - El Pingüino / Oswald Cobblepot *Skylanders: Giants - Pop Fizz *Skylanders Swap Force - Pop Fizz Director de doblaje *El noticiero (2012) (Primera Temporada) *Los Simpson (temporadas 8-15) *Padre de familia (temporadas 1-2) *Futurama (temporadas 1-4) *El discípulo *Los Soprano *El libro de Pooh *Beast Wars *La tercera roca del Sol *Viaje a las estrellas *Perdidos en el universo *Alias *El hombre que nunca estuvo *Mujer bonita (redoblaje) *Educando a Helen *El quinteto de la muerte Obras de Teatro *Selena, el musical - Abraham Quintanilla (2007) *¿Y, Donde están los Monstruos? (2004) *El Portal de Belén (2003) *Archi, el Musical (2002) *La Pulquería (1997) *El Mago de Oz (1995) *Compañía de Enrique Alonso Cachirulo (1989) *Dos tandas por un boleto (1989) *Nuevas tandas de Enrique Alonso (1989) *Marcelino Pan y Vino (1979) *Carrusel Infantil (1978) Cine *Buroinfierno (2009) - Gonzalo *Arráncame la vida (2008) - Canales Televisión Nacional * Amar de Nuevo (2011) * La Mejor Semana: Chistes (2006) * Alejo y Valentina (2008) - Homero Simpson * T.V. Revista del Consumidor (incluyendo un podcast con Fernanda Tapia) (2004) * Con sello de Mujer (2000-2001) - Voz oficial, reportero, actor * Ay caramba (1998-2000) - Voz oficial * Picante y Caliente (1998-2000) - Voz oficial * Quinceañera (1987) * Angélica (1986) * Pronarte (1985) - Actor, presentador de programas, director escénico y guionista * Esperándote (1985) - Sr. Martínez * Telesecundaria (1982) - Actor, presentador de programas, director escénico y guionista Radio * Perros de la calle, Metro 95.1 (2009) * Varios loops para "Las Bromas en el Panda Show" 104.1 (2009) * Reporte 98.5 (2007) * El Cuarto del Consumo, PROFECO (2004) * Chacoteando", Radio 1440, am. (2000) * Solos en Domingo", Radio Red (1998) * Locutor comercial de radio y televisión (1982-1989) * Diez radionovelas en la estación "Ondas del Lago "del DF. (1987) * En la XEW participaciones estelares en más de seis radionovelas, la más reciente: "La Herencia" Comerciales * Actuación en comercial para Nescafé (interpretando a Ángel)thumb|right|200 px * Voz de Homero Simpson en comercial para Intel Pentium II * Voz de Coledia * Voz de Homero en comercial de Optica Vision Nisol para Colombia (Radio) * Voz de Homero en comercial del Ayuntamiento de Guadalajara en la campaña de recolección de basura (Radio) Curiosidades *Humberto ha interpretado 2 personajes del seiyu Jouji Nakata los cuales son, el Alfred Stargazer de Perdidos en el universo y Baki de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden. *Después de 5 años Humberto Vélez, Vuelve a ser Director de Doblaje En la Serie de HBO El noticiero doblada en los estudios DAT (Doblaje Audio Traduccion) *Humberto Vélez grabó un pequeño vídeo como Homero Simpson animando a la población chilena tras el terremoto ocurrido en febrero de 2010. *En el programa "Por Cierto" de TV Azteca, mientras se hablaba de Homero Simpson, se mencionó el gran trabajo que había hecho Humberto Vélez durante 15 años como la voz de Homero, además de afirmar que en repetidos medios se había dicho ser mejor que la voz en inglés. Como dato adicional, en dicha cápsula no fue mencionado Otto Balbuena. *En el episodio "Hogar, dulce hogarcirijillo", Homero cita la frase que hizo famoso al personaje de Chespirito en El Chapulín Colorado: "Que no panda el cúnico", en el momento de adivinar a que lugar llevaría Flanders a Bart, a Lisa y a Maggie para bautizarlos. *El único personaje femenino que Humberto ha interpretado fue Roz en Monsters, Inc. y Monsters University. *Gracias a su faceta como actor, su página de Wikipedia se salvó del borrado masivo, junto con las páginas de Mario Castañeda, Nancy McKenzie, Sebastián Llapur y Mónica Manjarrez. *En una entrevista en una convención, el afirmó que fue la voz de el personaje "Pooh" de Winnie The Pooh solo por una situación algo "loca". El Sr. Vélez dijo -''Un amigo me había dicho que estaban las audiciones para un icono infantil (Winnie Pooh) ''y que tal vez yo estaría interesado en ello, y le dije si, por qué no? Yo nada más por decir algunas líneas del personaje las dije "jugando", me aceptaron! Fue una locura pues nunca pensé que me escogieran para el papel. También dijo en la misma entrevista que es el personaje que le causa más estres hacer pues no "aguanta" el tipo de voz de este personaje por ser algo "femenino". *Segun dijo en una entrevista, le afecto mucho el saber que ya no iba a volver a doblar a Homer Simpson, puesto que es y sera su personaje favorito, con el que compartió mas de 15 años, según dijo, necesito un poco de ayuda psicológica para poder continuar con su trabajo como actor de doblaje. (Video) *Ha sido reemplazado en varios papeles: **Homero Simpson de Los Simpson, siendo reemplazado por Victor Manuel Espinoza. **Peter Griffin de Padre de Familia, siendo reemplazado por Jesús Barrero y Alejandro Mayén. **Profesor Farnsworth y Kif Kroker de Futurama, siendo remplazado por Edson Matus y Sebastián Rosas. *En Agosto de 2014 presto su voz para un capitulo de la serie animada/Live action de IrreverenTV "Graims" siendo la voz de Charlie Brown en version adulto. Tambien hizo su papel de Homero Simpson aunque solo fue usado para promocionar el capitulo. La voz de Humberto Velez en una serie de IrreverenTV fue un privilegio para esta "network" ya que nunca antes habian trabajado con una voz famosa. Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de Humberto Vélez * Blog de Humberto Vélez Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Colaboradores